Movin on
by Brantleysmama
Summary: My first fan fic involving a song. About Rose after she sees something she dont want to.


Rose Hathaway had been dating Adrian Ivashkov for a little over two years now. They had had a few fights and he had cheated on her yet she always went running back to him. She always went to her friend Eddie Castile when things got bad and today was another one of those days.

Rose had got off work early to surprise Adrian when he got off since it was his birthday. When she got home she went inside and straight to there room. When she opened the door she heard a low moan and a female voice whispering Adrian's name. So rose pushed the door open to find Adrian with her friend Jessica under the covers way to cozy. They hadn't noticed her yet so she walked in the door frame.

"Oh don't mind me I am just getting my stuff and then I'll leave you to it." At those words Adrian looked up with a deer in the head lights look. Jessica screamed and then started apologizing. Rose just walked past them into the closet and grabbed a bag and started ripping clothes off the hangers and throwing them into the bag. She grabbed a couple pair of shoes and some other stuff. Then she walked into the bathroom and grabbed her make-up, tooth brush and other essentials and walked back into the bedroom where Jessica and Adrian were putting clothes on. Rose took off the little diamond ring Adrian had given her the day before when he proposed and she sit it on the bed side table and walked to the front door not looking back. She got in her car and drove to the one man who was always there for her.

Eddie opened the door to Rose and grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. He was in love with Rose but was scared to ever tell her he knew she loved the idiot Adrian. Eddie tried to calm her and comfort her telling her she was amazing and beautiful and deserved someone so much better. She stopped crying and told Eddie he was right. They decided to go out that night and have fun and get Adrian off her mind. They were going to a Karaoke bar.

They were walking in to the bar when Eddie noticed Adrian and asked Rose if she wanted to leave, she refused and they went to the bar to get a drink. After a while people started singing and then Rose went up to sing a song.

"This song goes out to an idiot and you know who you are." With that the music started playing.

_When we usedTo say goodnightI'd always kissAnd hold you tightBut latelyYou don't seemTo careYou close the doorAnd leave meStanding there_

_Oh, honeyThat's not fairThat's itI quitI'm movin' on_

She was looking at Adrian as she was singing and from the look on his face I think he finally realized she was truly done with him now. _The other nightWe had a dateAn you showed upTo hours lateAnd though your hairWas all in placeSomebody smearedTheir lipstickOn your face_

Poor Rose this had kinda happened to her Adrian showed up late to a dinner for her father with lipstick on his ear and a clear lip print on his cheek. Rose never noticed but Abe her dad did and that night I had never seen Abe so mad in my life. He threatened Adrian with such cruel things that it made me scared for him. When Abe finds out I fear for Ivashkov's life or well his little one because Abe promised to make Adrian a girl and I do believe he will stand by that promise. _Oh, they smeared itEvery placeYe that's it honeyI quit I'm movin' onOhhYou made me want youYou made me leave youYou made me tumbleAnd fallBut if ICan't have you the wayI want youI don't want you at allBaby, I can take a lotCause I loveEverything you gotThough your kissesFill meSo if you gotSomeone elseI gotta go_

And go she finally did, she told me she grabbed her clothes and walked out while they were still half naked. I never though Rose could do it I know she loved him but to go about like nothing was happening when he had another girl mounted is beyond me. I guess that just proves how strong she really is. _Oh, that you knowYe that's it honeyI quit I'm movin' onOhhYou made me want youYou made me leave youYou made me tumbleAnd fall, but if ICan't have you the wayI want youI don't want you at allBabyI can take a lotCause I loveEverything you gotThough your kissesFill meSo if you gotSomeone elseI gotta goOh, that you knowSo that's it babyI quit I'm movin' onYe that's it babyI quit nowI'm movin' on_

When she finished she looked out on the crowd and gave a small smile. She blew a kiss to the crowd and some people were cheering some were saying she told him it was fun to see the crowds reaction. She walked over to me and grabbed up her drink and then busted out laughing.

"Wow Rose I didn't expect that at all to be honest with you." She smiled at me and came closer to me and gave me her man-eater smile and I could see this going places that kind of scared me.

"Well Eddie I bet you didn't expect this either." Then she kissed which shocked me but made me excited and happy at the same time. I kissed her back and pulled her to me. When we broke apart she looked at me and smiled then spoke. "Hey Eddie have you ever gave any thought to us being together?" I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. She smiled at this and turned back to watch others sing. I just smiled and enjoyed the moment.

The night continued on with us drinking and talking and never giving Adrian another though.


End file.
